staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Lutego 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Wakacje Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 26 (Holliday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:00 Wirtul@ndia - Kolory tęczy 09:25 Rodzina Rabatków I - Koniczynek i czarownik, odc. 20 (Deriwinkle and the witch doctor); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 09:55 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Marti w wojsku, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 189 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Wójt roku 2009 - finał 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1449; telenowela TVP 13:15 Klan - odc. 1837 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:40 Raj; magazyn 14:05 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4692 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4907); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4693 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4908); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 17:35 Klan - odc. 1838 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1450; telenowela TVP 18:30 Vancouver 2010 - Dzień dobry Vancouver 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Mały Królik i wielki przeciek, odc. 1 (Little Dutch Rabbit); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Bananowy doktor - odc. 7 (Royal Pains, ep. 7) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:15 Vancouver 2010 - studio 21:25 Vancouver 2010 - Biegi narciarskie - sprint, finały kobiet i mężczyzn 23:55 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 00:30 Vancouver 2010 - studio 00:40 Vancouver 2010 01:30 Vancouver 2010 - studio 01:35 Vancouver 2010 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - 1000 m mężczyzn 03:15 Vancouver 2010 - studio 03:25 Vancouver 2010 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Maca, chleb nędzy; reportaż 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 32/72 Geniusz (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Genius); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 42/48 Egzamin ze znikania (Santa Apprentice ep. Elf Certificate); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 223 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:50 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 41; teleturniej 11:25 Życie nad wodospadem Iguacu (Megafalls of the Iguacu) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 12:30 Vancouver 2010 - wydarzenia dnia 14:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 207 Zostań ze mną (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Stand by me)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008) 15:00 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Zagadkowa blondynka - (11); zabawa quizowa 16:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 724; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 12/18 - Zdrada - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:05 Vancouver 2010 - studio 19:10 Vancouver 2010 - Biegi narciarskie - sprint, eliminacje kobiet i mężczyzn 19:55 Vancouver 2010 - Narty alpejskie - zjazd kobiet 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 389 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:45 C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II (C. K. Dezerterzy - cz. II) - txt str.777 68'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (1985) 23:05 Panorama 23:30 Sport Telegram 23:35 Pogoda 23:45 Bionic Woman - Agentka przyszłości - odc 7/8 (Bionic Woman); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:40 Czy świat oszalał? - Współcześni najemnicy (Private Army. La Guerre En Cdo) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 01:40 Dr House - odc. 77 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Ugly HOU - 407); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:39 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:08 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:21 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Gość olimpijski; STEREO 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:38 Info Poranek - VANCOUVER 2010; STEREO 09:46 Info Traffic; STEREO 09:52 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:49 Walka o Ziemię Świętą: pokochaj bliźniego swego (Battle for the Holy Land, Love Thy Neighbour); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:47 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:30 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:23 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:43 Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 03:05 Info świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:28 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 03:41 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:46 Stadion Narodowy; STEREO 03:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:17 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Zasady gry (27, 28) - serial komediowy 09.05 Świat wed³ug Kiepskich (71) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (3, 4) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (49) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1411) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (316) - serial komediowy 13.00 Zasady gry (29, 30) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1050) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Stan wyjątkowy (9) - serial sensacyjny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.35 Malanowski i partnerzy (50) - serial fab.-dok. 17.05 Świat według Kiepskich (137) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1051) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1412) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (246) - serial komediowy 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału: FC Porto - Arsenal Londyn 22.40 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 22.55 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału 00.25 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - powtórki meczów TVN 05.10 Generał (4-ost.) - serial fab.-dok. 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.10 Bez śladu (14) - serial kryminalny 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (32) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1237) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.45 Mango - telezakupy 13.45 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.00 Bez śladu (15) - serial kryminalny 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (33) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1238) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Góra Dantego - film katastroficzny, USA 1997 23.45 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 32, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:45 Zbuntowani - odc. 52, Meksyk 2004 7:45 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:45 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 177, Meksyk 2008 9:45 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 51, Meksyk 2009 10:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 53, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 33, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 52, Meksyk 2009 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 178, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Teoria chaosu - dramat sensacyjny, USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania 2005 23:10 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 23:40 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:20 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz 1/8 finału 2:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 3:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedyneczka - Dzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - Chronić życie odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Alchemia zdrowia i urody odc. 84; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Afisz - Illg, Teatr według Passiniego; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Zaproszenie - Chodzić w góry, biesiadować; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1818; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 185; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Shakin Dudi - Śpiewak przebojów; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - Gry podwórkowe ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Smak tradycji - Popielec; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Studio Polonia - Ilona Łepkowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Podróżnik - Mama Lolo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Dzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Muzyka dla Kazia; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Dzika Polska - W krainie jaskiń i wąwozów.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 9 - Zagubiony klucz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1818; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 186; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Wypędzeni - Na Sybir 49'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Litowczenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 5 minut o... - Kronika waw. pl ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 Dzika Polska - W krainie jaskińi wąwozów.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Modelką być odc.73; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1442; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 9 - Zagubiony klucz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1818; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Łączy nas Polska - Zaolzie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 186; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Wypędzeni - Na Sybir 49'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Litowczenko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Smak tradycji - Popielec; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:20 Magazyn Komix 14; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Taniec szkieletów; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Punkt widzenia - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Sekrety i kłamstwa (Secrets and Lies) 135'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1996); reż.:Mike Leigh; wyk.:Brenda Blethyn, Timothy Spall, Marianne Jean-Baptiste, Phyllis Logan, Claire Rushbrook; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Chopin jakiego nie znamy - Podróże Fryderyka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Chopin jakiego nie znamy - Pianista i pedagog; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Fryderyk Chopin - Pieśni w wykonaniu Urszuli Kryger; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Studio R - Kosmici z Bródna; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Niedzielne dzieci 73'; film TVP; reż.:Agnieszka Holland; wyk.:Zofia Graziewicz, Ryszard Kotys, Krystyna Wachelko-Zalewska, Dorota Stalińska, Maria Głowacka, Krzysztof Zaleski, Teresa Wójcik, Bohdana Majda, Maria Chwalibóg, Adam Ferency; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 52 procent 19'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Skalski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Miniatury muzyczne - Roman Maciejewski - Pieśni kurpiowskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 1956 Wolność i miłość (Szabadsag, szerelem / Children Of Glory) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry, USA (2006); reż.:Krisztina Goda; wyk.:Kata Dobó, Iván Fenyő, Sándor Csányi, Károly Gesztesi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Skrzydła; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Dzięcioł 85'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Alina Janowska, Violetta Villas, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Irena Kwiatkowska, Mitchell Kowal, Edward Dziewoński, Władysłąw Hańcza, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Joanna Jędryka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Chemia 58'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Panorama kina światowego - Kto zabił ciotkę Cookie? (Cookie's Fortune) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Robert Altman; wyk.:Glenn Close, Liv Tyler, Julianne Moore, Patricia Neal, Charles S. Dutton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - (7) (BEETHOVEN 5TH SYMPHONY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Ludwig van Beethoven - V Symfonia c - moll (BEETHOVEN 5TH SYMPHONY); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 17 "Muzyczna owczarnia"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Strefa - Sztuka mediów - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocne - Gonitwa 72'; film TVP; reż.:Zygmunt Hübner; wyk.:Tadeusz Janczar, Bohdan Ejmont, Zofia Merle, Ewa Szykulska, Helena Dąbrowska, Stefania Iwińska, Anna Jaraczówna, Stanisław Gawlik, Teresa Krzyżanowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 9 - "Buganas"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do VIPO 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.00 Silesia Informacje 16.15 Propozycje do VIPO 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Tak Nieruchomości 17.15 Biznes Express - magazyn ekonomiczny 17.30 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.15 Premiera 18.35 A nom się to podobo 19.30 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Propozycje do VIPO 22.35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.10 Silesia Informacje 00.30 S2 Śląsk 00.55 Propozycje do VIPO 01.20 Tak Nieruchomości 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 A nom się to podobo 03.00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03.15 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Tak Nieruchomości 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 S2 Śląsk 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 11:00 Parowanie 11:30 Imię drugiej połówki 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Zdradnik 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Week 15:00 Zdradnik 15:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 16:00 Parowanie 16:30 Imię drugiej połówki 17:00 Top tygodnia 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 19:00 Week 20:00 Piesek Leszek 20:20 Kartony 21:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun Rebel:tv 6:00 Morning shot 10:00 Rockfiler Re 11:00 No More Plastic 15:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Nu Shouts 19:00 No More Plastic 20:00 All Time Killers 21:00 No More Plastic 22:00 Dark Room 0:00 Suck My Duck iTV 5:10 Kliper Disco 5:40 WP.tv 6:00 Kliper Disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv - ślepa kliszka 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Hit mix 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Ezo TV 15:00 Telesprzedaż 15:50 Produkt marketingowy 16:00 Kliper 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 Star News 16:40 Pogoda 16:50 PittBulek 16:55 Star News 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Hit mix 18:10 Fashion Now 18:25 Marcin Daniec 18:55 PittBulek 19:00 Star News 19:10 PittBulek 19:20 Top serial 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Hot aerobic 23:10 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku